This invention generally relates to displaying content presented by a digital magazine server, and more particularly to creating a topic thread around a selected topic that aggregates multiple threads of user-generated comments relating to various content items.
Many online services allow users to post comments. Comments are often posted in association with content items (e.g., a video or news article), allowing users to discuss the content items. The online service to which users post comments displays the comments to other users. By viewing comments on a content item, a user can see how other users are responding to the content item. However, the conventional means of displaying comments in an online system often restricts a user to viewing comments associated with a single content item. A user who seeks to view comments relating to an overarching topic would need to manually seek out content items relating to that topic and view the comments of each content item. Furthermore, conventional solutions to presenting comments often fail to collect and present content items and associated comments on the content items that are likely of interest to users.